Behind These Eyes
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: No es un song fic. El pasado de Ryuichi regresa con una voz q estremece a Touma, los problemas de Yuki y Shuchan se agravan, y éste último recurre a un recurso muy utilizado: celos... Yaoi, probable lemon, y parejas... ya veran dentro n.n Cap III parte2!
1. La llegada del pasado

_**Disclaimer:** ya me harté de tanto escribirlo, así que seré breve: no me pertenece nada más que lo que yo invente, zas? Yaoi tal vez lemon y parejas revueltas luego les cuento._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Behind these Eyes.**

**Por: Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.**

**Capítulo I. La llegada del Pasado.**

Se escuchaba una canción Techno por el departamento, interpretada por dos grandiosas voces, la de una chica y la de un chico… ésta última bastante conocida.

Se termina la canción, y se escucha la voz de la chica gritar: _¡Eso es, Ryu-chan!_

Apagó la TV. Dio un leve suspiro mientras se sumía entre sus recuerdos. Ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin poder verla, se había marchado tiempo atrás…

_Carried away by the moonlight Shadow (1). _–Tarareó la canción del video.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pasaron varios días de eso. Yuki Eiri se encontraba sentado en el computador tecleando un poco de… nada, solo probaba cuanta agilidad poseía en los dedos.

_A, S, D, F, G, espacio. _–Murmuraba con el cigarrillo prendido entre los labios. _Ñ, L, K, J, H, espacio…_

_¡Yuki! –_Shuichi apareció de manera sorpresiva en la puerta. _O.o ¿Estás muy ocupado?_

_¿Qué quieres? _–Preguntó secamente el rubio.

_Bueno, solo quería decirte que tal vez llegue tarde hoy._

Levantó la vista y lo contempló con su típica mirada seria.

_Has lo que quieras. _–Y volvió al teclado.

_Ya sabía que me contestarías eso u.u _–Se retiró algo deprimido. _Nos vemos…_

Últimamente lo había estado ignorando; comprendía la razón, había estado pasando por una racha de bloqueo que les da a cualquier artista, escritor, pintor, etc. Y eso estaba desesperándolo al grado de llenar de basura su computador… pero lo que Shuichi no soportaba era la idea de que lo dejara dormir solo.

Y obviamente, su estado de ánimo se hacía presente en los ensayos.

_¿Y ahora qué le pasa? _–Fujisaki cuestionó con molestia.

Ambos miraban entre molestos y confusos la esquina sombría donde Shu-chan se refugiaba.

_Debe tener problemas con Yuki. –_El guitarrista Hiroshi exclamó con tranquilidad.

_Pues éste Yuki está afectando demasiado nuestros ensayos… ¡recuerden que en cuatro días será el concierto!_

Hiro asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_¡¿Y ahora qué diantre te pasa, con un carajo! _–La melodiosa voz de Noriko se escuchó desde afuera.

_¿Qué estará pasando allá afuera? _–Hiro sale a investigar.

Fujisaki lo mira con susto. _Oye… ¿Qué no esas paredes son a prueba de sonido?_

Ambos integrantes de Bad Luck salieron ver la escenita: Touma cruzado de brazos con cara de decepción, Noriko gritando como histérica y un Ryuichi en una esquina sombría sosteniendo a Kumagoro.

El rubio se da cuenta del público que los observa y se limitó a sonreír con nerviosismo. _Lo siento, es que Ryuichi está pasando por un bloqueo artístico._ –Caminó hacia el afectado y lo jaló de un brazo, arrastrándolo.

_Creo que Shuichi está pasando por lo mismo. _–Comentó con ironía el pelirrojo.

_Esto debe ser una enfermedad. _–El tecladista de Bad Luck exclamó con desilusión.

De repente, un extraño tipo en uniforme se unió al extraño grupo ignorando por completo al de la esquina en penumbras. En seguida el sujeto sintió las miradas sobre su espalda, por lo que decidió darles la cara un tanto avergonzado.

_¿El presidente Seguchi Touma-san? –_Preguntó de manera automática.

Sigue la mirada sobre el sujeto.

_Se supone que debió haber pasado por recepción primero. _–El rubio se acercó al mensajero al tiempo que soltaba al compañero en penumbras. _Pero de igual forma, soy yo._

_Está bien, firme aquí._

Después de unos cuantos papeleos, el mensajero se retiró dejando una cajita misteriosa en las manos del rubio. Ahora, las miradas estaban sobre esa cajita.

_¿Qué es eso?_ –La pelilavanda cuestionó a su compañero.

_No lo sé, viene de occidente._

_¡¿Occidente! _–Todos (excepto el penumbroso) alrededor de Touma.

Ryuichi levantó un poco la vista.

_Bueno. _–Quitó el sobre que venía encima de la cajita y lo abrió. _–Estimado presidente Seguchi Touma, por medio de la presente quiero invitarlo a nuestro evento el próximo 16 de Octubre del presente año, con fines de beneficencia, y pedirle de manera atenta su patrocinio para la realización del concierto…_

La cara de sorpresa inquietó a los oyentes.

_¿Seguchi-San? _–Hiroshi preguntó alarmado.

El rubio dio un leve suspiro y sonrió de nuevo a los presentes. _Parece que veremos a una vieja amiga. _–Guió su vista a la esquina penumbrosa. _¿Qué crees, Ryu…?_

Pero Ryu-chan ya no estaba allí.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shuichi aun estaba pensativo en su propia esquina penumbrosa; a pesar de todas las cosas pasando intermitentemente por su cabeza, una melodía tocada en el piano lo hizo levantar la vista.

_Esa canción… _-Se incorporó en seguida dejando su negatividad.

Era Sleepless Beauty, pero tocada de una forma melancólica y tierna; se acercó al piano, notando que Ryuichi era el que tocaba aquella melodía.

_Sakuma-san. _–Murmuró algo asombrado.

Los ágiles dedos cayeron de golpe sobre las teclas, provocando un estruendoso ruido. El pelirrosa siempre se pegaba tremendo susto, no por el sonido, sino por aquella mirada tan seria que a veces ponía.

_Etto…_

_Jamás he podido terminar de tocarla. _–Levantó la vista, sonriéndole con amargura. _Nunca me ha salido completa, no entiendo la razón._

_Ya veo._ –En realidad, no sabía ni qué contestarle.

_Pero… ¡ya me saldrá! n.n_ –Ryu cambió por completo su rostro. _Todo es cuestión de tiempo, o al menos eso creo yo._

Shuichi solo le sonrió confuso.

Ambos salieron del estudio, solo para ver una revolución de gente: arreglando cosas, haciendo miles de papeleos, hasta poniendo plantas y pintando las paredes.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Preguntó el de cabello castaño oscuro mientras sostenía a Kumagoro (¿de donde lo saca? Yo que sé, es anime x.x)

Un rubio alto con lentes oscuros puso sus manos sobre los hombros de los presentes, pegándoles un buen susto.

_Seguchi-san tendrá una visita muy importante, y es por eso que están reparando todo el lugar._

_TwT me asustaste…_

_¿Visita importante? _–Shuichi cuestionó levemente.

_Si, estoy seguro de que sorprenderá a todos. _-K sonrió triunfal. _En especial a ti, Ryuichi._

Éste lo contempló dudoso.

_¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo allí parados como árboles sin hacer nada? _–Fujisaki les gritó mientras sostenía una pila de papeles. _¡Pónganse a ayudarnos con esto!_

Y así a los famosos cantantes los pusieron como peones de carga.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pasaron varias horas desde aquél maratón. Touma se encontraba leyendo y releyendo mil veces la dichosa carta, tratando de comprender en el lío que se había (o lo habían) metido; fue entonces que, por azares del destino, se le ocurrió abrir la afamada caja.

_¿Qué es esto? _–Exclamó algo asombrado mientras contemplaba un disco mono cromado en una cajita transparente.

Y allí va el rubio a movilizar gente para averiguar qué demonios había en el disco. Al final, como era predecible, descubrieron que el disco llevaba un video.

_Reprodúzcanlo._

Y el gesto de sorpresa, seguido por una sonrisa certera, volvió al rostro del presidente.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Todos habían sido citados al auditorio de la empresa. Estaban contentos de ir, pus los habían entretenido en el mentado arreglo y al fin podían sentarse a descansar.

_¿Qué estará pasando? –_Shuichi se muestra impaciente. _He estado trabajando durante todo el día en cosas que no tienen que ver con el concierto y ni siquiera sé la razón._

_No comas ansias. _–Hiro lo tranquilizó. _Supongo que nos han citado para poder averiguar lo que está sucediendo._

Las luces se apagaron de repente, solo las de el frente se quedaron encendidas iluminando al rubio de ojos aguamarina.

_Sé que los he hecho esforzarse mucho en este día, por favor acepten mis disculpas. _–Touma hizo una reverencia frente a todos. _Pero ha sido por una buena causa. La Federación Pro-Vida, en el Occidente, nos ha pedido su patrocinio para un concierto de beneficencia aquí en Tokio. Este concierto será transmitido a nivel mundial, y además de es contaremos con la presencia de Ostara Kanna-san, una originaria que ha tenido mucho éxito en varios países del Occidente… bueno ustedes ya deben conocerla…_

Ryuichi solo escuchó hasta 'Ostara Kanna-san' y después… silencio. _Kanna… ¿vendrá?_

El pelirrosa miró a los de al lado. Había varios gestos de asombro, pero los de Noriko y Ryuichi eran los más notorios; después de carburar un rato (sin poner atención al pobre de adelante que se desbarataba en explicar), cayó en cuenta del porqué de las caras sorprendidas… de golpe.

_¡OSTARA KANNA-SAN! _–Gritó con fuerza parándose al mismo tiempo.

Y todo el auditorio, incluido el orador, lo miró casi con miedo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Se mira en un televisor:

'Gran concierto de Beneficencia el 16 de Octubre. Contaremos con grandes artistas como Triology (lo saqué del Interestella 5555 xD), Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper, la sensación del momento; además contaremos con el talento de la famosa Ostara Kanna-san deleitándonos con su voz. ¡No se lo pierdan, compren ya sus boletos! Al 01 800 634-593-691-470-654 (a velocidad luz xD) con Nosequi Eneseste.'

Era ya 1 de Octubre. Touma se encontraba leyendo una revista con tranquilidad, a pesar de la música que venía del estudio en el mismo piso. Vio su reloj y levantó el auricular, al tiempo que presionaba dos botones.

_Ya es hora._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

30 minutos después.

La música guía al estudio de grabación, en donde ambos grupos que irían a tocar en el susodicho concierto (por órdenes de Touma y K-san) se encontraban ensayando.

Shuichi aun se encontraba en su esquina penumbrosa, pensando en las razones por la que Yuki estaba ignorándolo… mientras Hiroshi, K-san, y Sakano-san miraban a Nittle Grasper tocar la melodía… claro que con Fujisaki en el teclado, ante la ausencia de su primo.

_Parece que el primo de Touma casi ha alcanzado su nivel. _–K exclamó algo entusiasmado.

Los demás (exceptuando al penumbroso) asintieron varias veces.

_Te equivocas, no solamente alcanzando, sino intentando superar._

Todos miraron al dueño de la voz. _¡Seguchi-san!_

Touma les hizo una seña de silencio; Shuichi miró hacia donde estaban los recién llegados. Al lado del rubio, estaba una bella chica de ojos azul violeta, largo cabello negro y una bonita sonrisa, vestida con blusa negra de tirante y falda lila, y botas.

_Ka… Ka… _-Shuichi estaba más que asombrado.

Lentamente, cada uno se fue dando cuenta de la nueva integrante de esa sala; Ryuichi fue el último en darse cuenta… lo cual provocó que su voz se cortara de golpe. El micrófono fue al dar al suelo.

_¡KANU-CHAN! _–Noriko salió corriendo dejando el teclado encendido con cara de entusiasmo hacia donde estaba la chica. _¡¿Dónde te habías metido! ¡Hace mucho que no te miraba! _–Le tomó las manos con una gran sonrisa.

_Hola, Noriko-chan que gusto volver a verte. _–La chica le sonrió de una manera tierna.

_Eres mala, Kanu-chan, por dejarnos así nada mas sin explicación._

_Lo siento. _–Murmuró la de cabello negro.

Los demás solo se asombraron.

En ese momento Ryuichi se había acercado a la joven sin decir nada, con un gesto de seriedad en su rostro. Kanna lo miró algo extrañada.

_Ryuichi-san _–Murmuró la joven.

El ojiazul la abrazó sorpresivamente, sin formular alguna palabra. Solo el rubio y la pelilavanda no se mostraron sorprendidos por esa actitud.

_¿Qué está pasando? _–Murmuró el pelirrosa para si mismo. Pareciere como si ellos dos hubiesen tenido una relación con anterioridad.

Unos sujetos vestidos de traje y con caras serias comenzaron a murmurar cosas al oído de Touma… por cierto, esos sujetos también habían ido a escuchar el ensayo de los cantantes. El rubio había estado mostrando un total disgusto por la proximidad del ojiazul, así que solo disimuló una sonrisa y tiró suavemente del brazo a la chica, haciendo que el abrazo se interrumpiera.

_Después habrá tiempo de saludarse. _–El rubio exclamó mientras jalaba de nuevo a la chica. _Así que será después._

Ryuichi no cortó mirada hasta que todos habían salido por la puerta (ni modo que por la ventana xD).

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Esa tarde volvió a casa. En su mente aun estaba el extraño comportamiento de los integrantes de Nittle Grasper, además de los sujetos de traje que estaban presionando a Seguchi-san; sabía con certeza el pasado de Ostara-san, pero aquellas pocas palabras que había dicho Noriko-san lo habían dejado confuso.

_Ni siquiera pude hablar con ella. _–Se quejó al abrir la puerta.

Dentro, todo estaba en silencio.

_¿Yuki? _–Preguntó al entrar.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Revisó toda la casa, pero él no estaba. Era extraño, pues Yuki no salía a esas horas de la tarde-noche.

_Está bien, lo esperaré. _–Dijo, sentándose en el sofá con una taza de té caliente en la mano.

Pasó el tiempo, y no llegaba.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un cuerpo chocó de manera sorpresiva en la puerta de madera; aquella silueta delgada rechazaba al individuo que quería acercársele a toda costa.

_¡Basta, Touma! _–Kanna se oponía a esa respiración, a esos brazos y a esos labios que querían posesionarse de ella.

_¿Por qué te marchaste, Kanna?_

_¡Porque estaba cansada de ti! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?_

_Ai shiteru…_

_¡No me mientas! _–Esta vez lo empujó con fuerza, separándolo de ella.

_No te miento. _–Se acercó a ella de nuevo, pero fue detenido por las manos que chocaron con su pecho. _Sé mi amante de nuevo, Kanu-chan._

_Estás casado con ella_

_¿Alguna vez ha importado?_

Y la chica le dirigió una mirada de enojo.

Ryuichi estaba afuera, recargado en la pared, escuchando todos los gritos y palabras, con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

_¡Aléjate de mi, Touma! _–Gritó al salir de la oficina.

Al cerrar la puerta, notó con angustia la presencia del vocalista de Nittle Grasper.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Etto… bueno, espero que les guste, más adelante se entenderá mejor lo que intento decir jejejeje… aunque acabo de darme cuenta del lio de parejas que estoy a punto de hacer…_

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._

_(1) La canción se llama 'Moonlight Shadow', es de DJ Mystik/Mike Odfield/Groove Coverage._


	2. Coincidencias

_Bueno, solamente quiero hacer una aclaración. Ya ven de la doble identidad de Ryu-chan, y para hacer más sencillo el entendimiento, me referiré a el como 'Ryu' cuando sea el chico hiperactivo y alegre, y 'Ryuichi' cuando tome su carácter serio y a veces agresivo._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Behind these Eyes**

**Por: Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.**

**Capítulo II. Coincidencias.**

_¿Ryu-chan?_

Ryuichi le dirigió una mirada seria, sin dejar esa pose inicial.

_Parece que ha cambiado la situación_. –El ojiazul murmuró levemente.

_No te burles de mi, Ryuichi. _–Bajó la vista dando un suspiro.

_No es burla, Kanna. Simplemente antes se llevaban… mejor._

Hizo ademán de contestarle, pero se retractó en el último momento; se dispuso a caminar para alejarse de ese lugar, preguntándose una y otra vez la razón por la que había regresado. Sin embargo, su mano fue detenida antes de poder escapar.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Guió su vista melancólica hacia el joven de ojos azules.

En el rostro del chico se había formado una tierna sonrisa, lo cual desconcertó a la joven de cabello negro.

_¿Por qué regresaste, Kanu?_

_Tú lo sabes. _–No pudo evitar sonreírle de la misma manera.

_Tardaste demasiado._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eran las 2:07am. Shuichi aun se encontraba en el sofá, recostado, esperando con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba molesto.

_¿Qué demonios se está creyendo? _–Murmuró entre molesto y deprimido.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Al día siguiente, Shuichi aun seguía deprimido; Hiro y Fujisaki estaban desconcertados, pues no era común que ese bajón le durara tanto tiempo.

_¿No regresó anoche?_

Negó a su amigo con la cabeza.

_Falta poco para el concierto. _–K exclamó con sobriedad. _No podemos dejar que eso evite dar todo tu desempeño en el evento._

_Gomenasai. _–Fue lo único que murmuró.

El sonido del piano hizo que los que estaban presentes se desconcentraran de golpe. Shuichi se quedó extrañado… ¿Sería que Ryuichi aun intentaba sacar esa canción tan famosa?

_Quiero escuchar. _–Dijo, levantándose del sillón.

Los demás no pronunciaron ninguna palabra, solo lo miraron extrañados.

En definitiva, era la misma canción que Ryu-chan intentaba tocar… pero en esta ocasión se escuchaba más ágil, incluso con más sentimiento que si la tocaran Noriko o Tohma. Se topó en la entrada al salón de música al vocalista de ojos azules, que miraba seriamente hacia el interior.

_¿Sakuma-san?_

El joven lo miró, con un leve gesto de sorpresa. _¿Shuichi?_

_¿No eras tú el que tocaba el piano?_

_No. _–Sonrió con dulzura. _Era Kanu._

El pelirrosa se acercó a la puerta. Una joven de cabello negro tocaba el piano con agilidad… era la primera vez que escuchaba completa "sleepless beauty" en el piano.

_Pero… ¿cómo?_

_Es que ella…_

La chica volteó hacia ellos levemente sonrojada.

_Ah, no sabía que estaba dando un concierto. _–La chica sonrió levemente.

_Eh… etto…_

_Solo te escuchaba. _–El ojiazul sonrió alegremente. _Ya sabes, solo celos._

La chica miró al acompañante con intriga. _¿Shindou… Shuichi?_

_Eh, si. _–La miró algo confuso.

_¡Eres tú! _–Kanna se acerca a toda velocidad con una gran sonrisa. _¡¿Cómo está mi Eiri-san?!_

_¿Eiri? _–Piensa un segundo. _Bueno… _-Gesto de sorpresa. _¿Tú conoces a Yuki?_

_Yuki, Yuki… oh si. Fuimos a la misma universidad, las mismas clases, el mismo dormitorio… ¡Si lo conozco! ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?_

_Bueno. _–Miró el suelo con melancolía. _Ayer no llegó a casa, no lo he visto._

Ambos lo miraron con un gesto de preocupación; Shuichi en seguida se dio cuenta de su error y les sonrió algo apenado. _Gomen, no era mi intención._

_No ha cambiado entonces. Siempre fue así, me sorprendió que terminara la carrera en realidad._

_Oye, Kanu._-Ryu la miró con inocencia. _¿Fuiste novia o algo así de Yuki Eiri?_

_Ya hubiera querido él…_

Ambos cantantes ..U

_Tenía una rara tendencia a escapar cuando no tenía inspiración o cuando simplemente las ideas escapaban de su cabeza…. Pero al final siempre regresaba._

_Y, ¿cómo hacías para que regresara? _–El pelirrosa la miró con ansiedad.

_Ignorándolo._ –De nuevo, miradas sobre ella. _O.oU o dándole un buen ataque de celos._

Shuichi lo pensó detenidamente.

_¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería? _–Ryu-chan jaló a ambos del brazo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Y los dos se dejaron llevar por aquél inquieto (y lindo n///n) ojiazul.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

En el estudio de grabación:

_- - ¿En dónde está Shindou-san? _–Fujisaki exclamaba con desgano.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

En seguida, al frente:

_¬¬ ¿En donde carambas está Ryuichi? _–Noriko exclamó alterada, asustando a los técnicos y reporteros presentes.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

En la planta alta:

_¿Por qué Ostara-san tarda tanto? _–Unos ejecutivos murmuran entre si.

Y Seguchi Tohma con gesto de enfado.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Nunca creí que conocería a Bad Luck en persona! Y mucho menos al vocalista._

Shuichi se sonroja levemente, al tiempo que sonríe con timidez. _Bueno, yo nunca creí que conocería a__ Nittle Grasper._

Ryu sonreía gustoso, sujetando a Kumagoro en sus piernas.

_Etto… Ostara-san…_

_Kanna. _–La chica le sonrió amablemente.

_Eh, Kanna… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_Dime._

_¿Por qué abandonaste Nittle Grasper?_

Ryuichi y Kanna pusieron un gesto de sorpresa; el pelirrosa en seguida pensó que había cometido otro error. _Etto… perdón, no era mi intención._

_No te preocupes. _–La chica sonrió afectada.

_Hubo algunos problemas, además de que ella se iría a estudiar al extranjero. _–Ryuichi tomó la palabra. _No podíamos dejar que perdiera una oportunidad como esa._

_Si, ya comprendo._

Pero el pelirrosa no vio muy convencida a la joven con esa respuesta. _Oigan, ¿qué hora es?_

Los tres miraron de manera autómata al reloj pegado en la pared de la cafetería.

_¡EL ENSAYO!_

_¡LA ENTREVISTA!_

_¡LA REUNIÓN!_

_¡ADIÓS! _–Los tres al mismo tiempo se dan a la fuga.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

6:39pm. Shuichi salió del ensayo con una cara de cansancio y aturdido por los regaños de sus compañeros. Como Hiroshi saldría esa noche, le tocaría irse solo a casa.

_¡Shuichi! _–Ryu le saltó de repente (y de la nada) por detrás tirándolo al suelo.

_xx_

_¿Shu-chan? O.o ¿R. U. OK? (1) _–Lo pica en el hombro aun sentado encima de el.

_ ¡No puedo moverme!_

_nOn ¡Gomen! _–Se quita de encima.

Shuichi se incorpora sacudiéndose un poco. _¿No te habías ido ya?_

_No. Estaba con Nori-chan y con Tohma planeando un tanto._

_¿Nuevo álbum?_

_No, lo del concierto de beneficencia._

_Ah ya veo. _–Miró el reloj de pulso. _Debo irme ya._

_¿Quieres que te lleve? _–El ojiazul le sonrió levemente.

Ambos caminaron por las escaleras conversando acerca de todas las actividades que habían tenido en ese día.

_Eso me recuerda… Kanna-san no se miraba muy convencida con lo que me dijiste en la cafetería._

_Hmm. _–Ryuichi pensó detenidamente. _Era la verdad, solo que no quise decir que tuvo unos cuantos problemas con tohma. No le complacía que ella estuviese en el grupo._

_¿Por qué?_

_No lo sé._

_¿Tú querías que se marchara?_

El vocalista de Nittle Grasper se sonrió al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos; la melodía de Kanna resonó en su memoria al recordar el sobre blanco que ella le había entregado en aquella fría noche en el puente del parque. _Todo lo contrario. _–Murmuró sin borrar aquella extraña sonrisa. _No la quería dejar ir, le dije miles de cosas hasta quedarme sin habla, pero era más fuerte su melancolía._

Aquel tono de voz, la manera de expresar había cambiado por completo… el pelirrosa solo lo miró detenidamente. _Tú… estás… enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?_

Ryuichi lo miró sorprendido… ¿cómo lo había descubierto tan rápido? Un leve sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas al instante. _Shuichi…_

_Niégamelo. _–Sonrió con certeza.

Dio un leve suspiro, movió la cabeza a los lados y sonrió levemente. _Está bien, no te lo negaré._ –Abrió la puerta para caminar al estacionamiento. _Pero no se te ocurra decir alguna palabra._

_No, claro que no… es decir que ella no lo sabe._

_Planeaba decírselo el día que se marchó. _–De nuevo vino a su mente aquella imagen de ella, su mirada triste, su cabello negro y su gabardina ondeando con la fría brisa.

_¿Y por que no…?_

Shuichi se había quedado callado, mirando con asombro al frente; Ryu, algo confuso, guió su vista al frente también: allí estaba Yuki Eiri, recargado en su auto negro, observándolos fijamente con el cigarro prendido en los labios.

_¿Yuki? _–Dijo el muy asombrado pelirrosa. _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Vine por ti. _–Fue la sobria respuesta del rubio.

Ryu se confundió un tanto; sin embargo, aquella fría mirada había caído sobre él y, sin ninguna razón, comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

_Vamos ya. _–Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.

_Eh, si, claro. _–Miró al ojiazul de nuevo. _Nos vemos después._

_Si, por supuesto... nos vemos._

En cuanto el pelirrosa cerró la puerta, el auto arrancó a toda velocidad.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dos alientos chocaron con lujuria, dos cuerpos húmedos luchaban con frenesí tratando de alcanzar el límite. Besos apasionados, heridas de aruñazos y mordidas ardiendo con el rocío del sudor, roces secretos que solo hacían quemar.

_¡Ah, Yuki!_

Se aferró a su cuerpo suave e intenso, al sentir la llegada en su ser de la cúspide de su amante; se dejó caer, agotado, contemplando su propio límite en el vientre de ambos.

El rubio se sentó en seguida en la cama, como la cajetilla de los cigarros que se encontraba en el buró y se llevó uno a los labios, prendiéndolo en el acto con su encendedor.

_¿A dónde fuiste, Yuki?_

La pregunta indeseada. Sin embargo, Yuki se miraba sereno, como si hubiera sido una pregunta trivial. _Por ahí. _–Murmuró exhalando al mismo tiempo el humo del cigarro._ No me digas que te preocupaste. _–Siguió de manera casi irónica, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

Sin embargo, solo contempló la espalda desnuda de su compañero. Ni siquiera se había volteado a verlo.

_¿Shuichi?_

El pelirrosa se incorporó, tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, ante ala mirada atónita del rubio.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eran las 12:56am cuando salió del departamento, con el amante observándolo por la ventana. Se dispuso a caminar, a despejar su mente… bajó la vista. Definitivamente, Yuki lo estaba ignorando, se había ido y regresó solo para usarlo.

_Baka. _–Murmuró con tristeza.

Divisó el puente principal. Un extraño pensamiento suicida cruzó por su cabeza; guiado por esa idea se encaminó hacia aquél lugar… pero por desgracia/certeza había alguien allí.

_¿Shindou-san?_

El pelirrosa salió de trance.

_Ostara-san. _–Miró algo sorprendido a la joven. _¿Qué hace aquí?_

_No, es, ¿qué haces TÚ aquí a estas horas de la noche?_

Pasaron escasos quince minutos en donde explicó lo que había sucedido. La chica lo miró con cierta melancolía.

_Ya comprendo. No ha cambiado mucho entonces._

_¿Alguna vez… estuviste a su lado? _–Miró el gesto de sorpresa de la chica. _–No me incomodará tu respuesta, es simple curiosidad._

_¿Qué edad tienes, Shindou-san?_

_Diecinueve._

_No, jamás tuve algo que ver con él. Quizá era su compañera de cuarto, pero fuera de ser compañeros y amigos no hubo nada más._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Estar con el sujeto que se acostó con la mitad de la escuela? No soy de esa clase de personas._

Ahora el pelirrosa era el del gesto de sorpresa. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó apenada.

_Lo siento, no era mi intención…_

_No te preocupes, ya me esperaba algo así._

Kanna suspiro, pero no sabía si de alivio o resignación por el comentario.

_Y tu, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_Bueno… solo no quiero que le digas a nadie. _–Miró con melancolía el agua debajo del puente.

_No te preocupes por eso._

_Es que… tiene que ver con Tohma._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_T-T lamento la tardanza…_

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._


	3. Flash back: El origen de Kumagoro ParteI

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Behind these Eyes**

**Por: Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.**

**Capítulo III. Flash Back: La historia.**

**Parte I**

Estaba más claro que el agua, Tohma Seguchi no quería ser como su padre, el presidente de NG Records, una gran compañía disquera. Amaba tocar el sintetizador, al igual que Noriko Ukai, para deleitar al público con su agilidad en los dedos; junto con la voz de un chico de penetrantes ojos azules, Ryuichi Sakuma, prometía Nittle Grasper ser un éxito rotundo… a excepción, claro, de la actitud de Nori-chan, el compromiso de Tohma, y la cabeza de Ryu-chan que nada más no retenía ni media palabra.

_¡Idiota! Tú no das para más._

A esa hora, nadie molestaba a nadie: los chicos podían tocar música (y gritarse) todo lo que quisieran en el garaje de la casa del rubio. Bueno, pues la pelilavanda estaba llegando al tope.

_Si, gomen. _–Rogaba un ojiazul atemorizado usando el micro como escudo (claro que no le ayudaba mucho). _Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. T-TU_

_¡Más te vale! Comienzo a cansarme, ¿sabes?_

En la calle ocurría en esos momentos una graciosa escena: una chica de unos veinte años, de cabello negro corto y ojos pardos, iba jalando de la mano a una colegiala, de largos cabellos negros y ojos azul violeta, que visiblemente iba molesta.

_¡No te resistas, Kanu-chan! _–La mayor daba de gritos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_¡Loca! ¡No quiero ir! _–La chica iba arrastrando los pies por la calle. _¡Solo quieres ir a ver a ese tipo, Tamaro!_

_¡Tienes que ayudarme!_

_¡No! ¡Demente!_

Los gritos de Noriko se habían detenido de golpe, pues lo que provenían de la calle eran los más estruendosos; en seguida, aquellas contrincantes estaban frente al garaje, y tres miradas estaban sobre ellas.

_Etto… _-La mayor miró apenada a su público. "_Diablos, escucharon los gritos"._

_¡Hola, Tamaro-chan! _–El ojiazul sonrió alegre. _Me da gusto que hayas venido._

_Si, eh… _-Se sonrojó levemente al ver al chico que le gustaba. _¿Recuerdas que te dije de mi hermana, que quería aprender a tocar el piano?_

_Si, claro._

Bueno, solo se observaba una falda azul de colegiala detrás de la hermana mayor. Ryu se acercó en seguida dejando a los tecla distas en un estado de 'animación suspendida' (dígase de entre asombro e incredulidad por el cambio drástico de 'personalidad').

_Hola. _–Saludó gentilmente.

Fueron unos instantes que nadie más noto. La chica había volteado a verlo con timidez, aun aferrándose a la blusa de su hermana mayor, lo cual lo dejó sin aliento por unos segundos: sus ojos violetas, su piel delicada como porcelana fina, su cabello negro como la noche… era la niña más bonita que Ryuichi había visto… una niña.

_Etto… buenas tardes. _–La colegiala sonrió apenada.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno, era obvio que Tamaro se derretía por Ryu-chan, pero éste se había quedado prendad de su hermana menor, Kanna. A pesar de su experiencia, ambos sentados frente al piano de cola, no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a enseñarle. De hecho, no podía ni dejar de verla.

_Tamaro, no puedes ser más obvia. _–Tohma la regañaba desde afuera del salón de música.

_Lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. _–Se disculpó la de ojos pardos.

_Así nunca se dará cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, sería mejor si se los dijeras de frente._

_Pero Tohma-san…_

Noriko espiaba a través de la ranura de la puerta. Fue la única que se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Ryuichi desde que había llegado aquella niña.

_Eh… ¿qué edad tienes, Kanna? _–Comenzó el nervioso ojiazul.

_Pues… catorce._

Si, era una niña, y él, un maldito pedofílico.

_Bien, supongo que comenzaremos con las notas._

_¿Debo traer algo para anotar, Sakuma-san?_

_Dime Ryuichi._

_Está bien, Ryuichi._

Resulta que la chica ya tenía nociones en el piano (bueno, nociones que parecían de experto); tocaba con agilidad las canciones que le ponía en frente. Llegó a preguntarse (estúpidamente) la razón por la que Tamaro le había pedido que le enseñase.

_Creo que no necesitas que yo te enseñe algo. _–El ojiazul sonrió nervioso. _De hecho parece que tú debes enseñarme a mí. _–Esto último lo dijo en tono más bajo.

_Si, sé tocar el piano desde que tenía seis años._

_Ya veo…_

Kanna notó la confusión del chico. Bueno, no podía ya retractarse de ayudar a su hermana, así que debía… recordó de golpe aquella vez que lo escuchó cantar, de las palabras de Tamaro… se armó de valor. _Pero… lo que quisiera aprender…_

Ryu-chan lo miró intrigado.

_Es… a componer. _–Y un leve sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas.

_¿Componer?_

_¡Si! Bueno… _-Sonrió levemente y lo miró emocionada._ Hace días, Tamaro-chan y yo pasamos por aquí cuando ustedes ensayaban, y la canción que escuché me gustó mucho… ella me dijo que… tu la habías escrito, y que también le habías puesto la música… quisiera aprender a hacer eso…_

_Con tus habilidades, no veo la razón por la que no puedas hacerlo._

_Bueno, es solo que… simplemente no sale, por más que lo intento, no puedo…_

_Está bien. _–Sonrió entusiasmado. _Intentaré enseñarte lo que sé._

_¡Muchas gracias!_

Ese gesto de alegría de la chica hizo que Ryu casi se derritiera en el banco.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Esa noche sería su primera aparición, lo que prometía llevarlos al estrellato. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquella clase, y la chica había comprendido más o menos sus intentos por explicarle.

Ahora corría por la calle en pleno medio día en un ataque de histeria, pues se le había hecho tarde, no tenía las notas, su departamento era un caos y temía que se le olvidara la letra… otra vez.

Llevando todas esas ideas en la cabeza, su agonía lo llevó por el camino equivocado; se percató de esto cuando iba atravesando un colegio. _Oh, mierda, soy hombre muerto._

Después de lamentarse unos cuantos minutos, se puso a observar a los alumnos de aquella institución a través del cerco; al parecer estaba practicando una obra de teatro, pues eran guiados por maestros para que hicieren algunas formaciones. Tres de ellos comienzan a cantar, pero una voz resaltaba entre las otras dos: era potente, pero fina, con un ligero toque de… sensualidad.

_¡Pero si son de secundaria! _–Se dijo asimismo.

Ya después de un rato se percató de algo interesante: aquella voz pertenecía a la hermana menor de Tamaro, la bella niña a la que le había enseñado a componer en el piano… bueno, eso hizo que se le olvidara la prisa que llevaba, todo lo que debía hacer. Y la niña se percató en seguida de la presencia de su joven maestro.

_¿Ryu-chan? _–Se sonrojó intensamente. _¿Qué… haces aquí?_

Habían salido ya de la escuela, y el chico no se había movido de su lugar; Kanna se había alterado mucho al verlo allí. Las compañeras comenzaron a murmurar cuando ella se acercó al joven.

_Bueno, es que iba a casa y pasé por aquí a saludar._

_Mentiroso… tu departamento queda por la otra calle._

De repente ambos iban caminando por la calle aun conversando.

_Cantas bien, Kanna._

_¿Me… escuchaste? _–Un tenue sonrojo se notó en su rostro... y Ryuichi casi se derretía en plena calle.

_Si, no pensé que tuvieras tremenda voz. Me gustó escucharte._

Kanna miró el suelo algo apenada.

_¿Ya te dijo Tamaro-chan? _–Preguntó el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa.

_¡Si! _–Gritó emocionada. _¡Muero por ir a escucharlos! Será genial._

_¿Tú crees? _–Sonrió dulcemente. _Por que no comenzaré hasta que tú estés allí._

_No te creo._

_¿Ah no? _–Sonrió con cierta perversidad. _¿Cuánto apostamos?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Era la gran noche. Tohma tuvo que escaparse de su casa para poder ir, debido a que su padre no se lo había permitido.

Escena 1: Tohma abre la ventana del segundo piso; Tohma baja por la enredadera de al lado: Tohma cae al suelo por la enredadera rota; Tohma cae encima de Pinky. Nota: Pinky es un Rotweiller).

_Auch .o _–Exclama Nori-chan y Ryu-chan.

_Así que… es una suerte que esté vivo. _–El rubio deja escapar un suspiro.

_¡Pero ya estamos aquí y es hora de nuestro debut! _–La pelilavanda exclamó con ánimo levantándose de su asiento.

_¡Si! ¡Vamos a arrasar con todo! _–El ojiazul también gritó, pero mirando al público de reojo.

Mientras tanto, Tamaro y su hermana luchaban afuera del local con la gente que quería entrar a ver a los grupos que se presentarían; el lugar era pequeño, y por desgracia (o simple descaro del destino, o sea yo xD), el grupo Nittle Grasper sería el primero en aparecer en escena.

--30 minutos después.--

_¡Ryuichi! ¡Mierda!_

Por culpa del ojiazul se habían atrasado 15 minutos, y todos estaban histéricos… pues claro, el chico se negaba a salir a escena.

_Ya, ya. _–Buscó de nuevo con la vista entre el público, ignorando por completo a su compañera.

_Oigan, el dueño de un perro Rotweiller que está allá afuera, por favor sáquelo del local. _–Uno de los programadores exclamó fastidiado. _Está mordiendo a los que se acercan a la entrada._

Escena 2: Rotweiller gruñendo a los que se acercan mucho.

_Diablos. _–Tohma camina hacia la salida. _Solo serán unos segundos, ¿está bien?_

Noriko asiente. Ryuichi está pegado al telón.

Escena 3: Nada más se miran pedazos de tela y gritos de auxilio del rubio.

Ryu-chan sonrió. Entre el público por fin alcanzó a divisar a la de ojos pardos y a su preciosa niña, peleando con el gran… GRAN público que había llegado al lugar. _Mierda. _–Murmuró nervioso.

_¿Y bien? _–La pelilavanda preguntó después de que por fin el rubio regresara (algo desgarrado).

_Es hora n.n_

Noriko lo miró asombrada ante cambio radical de humor.

Las luces se apagaron. En seguida apareció el primer grupo iluminado por las luces de colores: primero Tohma, haciendo gala de su agilidad en los dedos sobre el teclado; después Noriko, mostrando los múltiples efecto que podía hacer con el sonido y los ritmos; y por último Ryuichi… que se quedó parado como idiota viendo a la nada.

_¡Ryuichi! ¡Despierta, idiota! _–La pelilavanda le gritó sin dejar de tocar.

Pero no podía ni hablar…

_Oh diablos. _–Tamaro miró asustada la escena.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Kanna preguntó alarmada. _¿Qué sucede con Ryu-chan?_

Y era que Ryuichi se había puesto nervioso. Su cabeza había olvidado las canciones, todo… no tenía ni idea de qué hacer; Noriko y Tohma seguían tocando solos, dándole tiempo para que reaccionara.

_¡Kanna! ¡Haz algo!_

_¡¿Yo?!_

_¡Si! Canta por favor._

_¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!_

_¡Solo tú puedes hacerlo!_

La gente estaba comenzando a inquietarse. Uno de los programadores estaba a punto de apagar las luces cuando los tecla distas habían dejado de tocar…

_The last… than ever… she saw him…_

Todos voltearon hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

_Carried away… by the Moonlight Shadow…_

Kanna caminaba entre la multitud hacia el escenario, intensificando cada vez su voz; Ryuichi cayó en cuenta entonces que aquella niña cantaba… para sacarlo de su bloqueo.

_He passed on worried and warning…_

_Carried away by the Moonlight Shadow._

Al fin había llegado al escenario, después de que la gente se abriera para darle paso, y cantaba _acapella_ aquella canción, haciendo escuchar aquella ponente pero sensual voz por todo el lugar. El ojiazul no le podía quitar la vista de encima, sin abandonar su gesto de sorpresa.

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night_

_Far away at the other side_

_He was caught in a middle of a desperate fight_

_And she couldn't find how to push through._

Fue entonces cuando Nori-chan y Tohma se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, y comenzaron a tocar esa canción que conocían tan bien para acompañarla.

_Caught in a middle of a hundred and five_

_The night was heavy and the air was alive_

_But she couldn't find how to push trough _

_Carried away by the Moonlight Shadow._

La gente estalló en aplausos, gritos, chiflidos y miles de cosas más, ante la sorpresa de los integrantes del grupo. Fue entonces cuando ella lo miró con una tierna sonrisa como si…

_¡Ánimo, Ryu-chan! ¡Si se puede!_

Ryu sonrió entusiasmado. Tomó el micrófono y dirigió aquella mirada que lo distinguiría desde ese instante hasta su futuro.

_¡¿Están listos para esto?! _–Gritó con esa mirada sensual.

_¡Eso es, Ryu-chan! _–Kanna gritó entusiasmada.

Y así aquel ojiazul, acompañado de aquella niña que le gustaba tanto, cantó y enloqueció aun más a la multitud, que no dejaba de gritar 'otra' cuando decían irse. Fueron la sensación del momento.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

De un momento a otro, el nombre de 'Nittle Grasper' estaba en boca de todos; las mujeres (y algunos hombres) de todas las edades se volvían locos por el joven vocalista, que era tan apuesto como bella era su voz, y por el tecla dista Tohma, que tenía un encanto oscuro oculto en sus dedos. Por supuesto estaba la siempre sexy Noriko con su magia en el sintetizador, y la nueva adquisición Kanna, la talentosa vocalista con cara de inocencia.

_Pero… es menor de edad._

Los tres integrantes estaban con los brazos cruzados y cara de fastidio. Su productor y Manager, Akuma, estaba cansado de repetirles lo mismo por décima tercera vez.

_Sigue siendo injusto. _–Noriko reclamó.

_¿Tienes alguna solución para esto? _–Tohma cuestiona con cierto fastidio.

_No hay solución más que esperar. _–El hombre de traje oscuro y cabellos rojizos baja un poco la vista, dándole un aspecto sombrío. _A menos que los engañemos un poco._

_¿Engañarlos? _–Tres al unísono.

_La edad límite para que ella pueda entrar es 16, podríamos… cambiar sus datos para que así pueda entrar al grupo._

Los chicos se miraron. Era la única opción que tenían a su alcance.

_¿No creen que debamos consultarlo primero? _–El ojiazul cuestionó con cierta preocupación. _Además, ellos dicen que está en el grupo, cuando ni siquiera le hemos pedido si quiere estarlo._

_Si, tienes razón. _–El manager suspiró. _Chicos, ustedes encárguense de eso._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Se escuchaban notas cortas en el piano. Después, silencio y hojas de papel que caían al suelo, hechas bola. Lo intentaba, seguía intentándolo… pero el recuerdo de aquella noche no se lo permitía… su sonrisa, sus ojos aguamarina, aquél extraño beso…

_¡Ya!_

Tomó aire de nuevo. Aquél muchacho era mucho mayor que ella, pero no podía sacarlo de su cabeza…

_Está bien, lo admito. _–Se sonrojó al encontrarse discutiendo consigo misma. _No puedo pensar en Seguchi-san, tengo una promesa que cumplir._

"_Cuando compongas tu primera canción, por favor muéstramela"._

_Haré algo mejor, le… compondré una canción a Ryu-chan._

Continuará…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Flash back:El origen de Kumagoro ParteII

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Behind these Eyes**

**Por: Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.**

**Capítulo III. Flash back: La historia**

**Parte II.- El origen de Kumagoro.**

La letra ya la tenía, aunque no tenía nombre aún… pero esa era la canción que quería mostrarle, solo lo único que le faltaba era… un poco de inspiración.

_¿Una balada? _–Le sonrió al frente. _O tu, ¿qué dices?_

Frente a ella estaba un bonito conejo rosa de peluche. Lo miró detenidamente con la sonrisa en su rostro. Resulta que el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de Ryuichi, y ella se enteró a las doce de la noche porque su hermana le había marcado de la fiesta 'sorpresa' que le habían preparado al castaño.

_Que grosera…_

Comenzó a tocar el que sería el coro.

Ryu-chan llegó al estudio donde enseñaba a Kanna; como él era su maestro sería el encargado de decirle lo que estaba pasando (Ani: Cobardes u.ú). Se detuvo ante la puerta entreabierta al escuchar el sonido del piano; por la pequeña abertura se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejaría marcado de por vida.

Kanna estaba sentada en el piano tocando muy lentamente, e interrumpiéndose constantemente para anotar lo que tocaba en una libreta. Así estuvo cerca de 10 minutos, hasta que tocó todo lo escrito en un solo tiempo. Aquel bello sonido hizo que Ryuichi cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar.

_Es como un hermoso sueño._

La chica de cabello negro se dio tremendo susto al notar que su maestro estaba allí, recargado en la orilla de la puerta escuchando lo que tocaba. En seguida tomó su libreta y la guardó de manera discreta.

_Eh, ¿a qué te refieres?_

_¿La compusiste tú?_

_Mmm… tal vez. –_La chica se sonrojó. _¿Te parece… linda?_

_Ya te lo dije. _–El ojiazul se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la banca. _Es como un hermoso sueño._

La chica sonrió. _Por cierto, Ryu-chan…_

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Ayer… fue… tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto?_

_Así es… por cierto estoy muy molesto porque no fuiste a la fiesta de anoche. _–Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar molesto.

_¡No fue culpa mía! Anoche Tamaro-chan me habló para decirme que llegaría tarde… pero nunca me dijo que era porque habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa._

El chico la miró con un leve gesto de sorpresa.

_Pero… quiero darte un regalo._

_¿Un regalo?_

Frente a él estaba un conejo rosado con un gran moño rojo, sostenido por las manos de aquella niña. Miró detenidamente a la niña, con un gesto de confusión.

_¿Para mí? _–Solo atinó a decirle.

La chica asintió. Al parecer le costaba trabajo darle ese muñeco.

_¿Es tuyo?_

_Ya no… quiero… quiero dártelo. _–Kanna intentó tranquilizarse. _Su nombre el Kumagoro._

_¡Mucho gusto, Kumagoro! _–El chico, de forma infantil, saludó al muñeco tomando una de sus ¿manos? Y agitándola frenéticamente. Eso hizo que la cara de la chica se iluminara por completo. _Descuida, Kanna, lo cuidaré bien n.n muchas gracias es el mejor regalo de todos._

_¿De verdad? _–Se sonrojó. _Por cierto, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí, Ryu-chan?_

_Bueno. _–Tomó al conejo entre sus brazos. _Lo que pasa es que he venido a decirte algo importante._

_¿Qué sucede?_

_Bien, recordarás que aquella…_

Sonó el celular de Ryuichi. Kanna hizo un gesto para que contestara.

_¿Diga? _–El vocalista cambió a un gesto de sorpresa. _¿Qué?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tres años después.

Después de su debut, muchos lugares solicitaban a Nittle Grasper: restaurantes, hoteles, fiestas… hasta eran teloneros de varios grupos y cantantes internacionales. Era de esperarse entonces que la gente ya los conociera, por eso…

_¡Nuestro primer concierto! _–Los integrantes gritaron entusiasmados.

Akuma, después de miles de peticiones y esfuerzos, había logrado por fin darles un gran concierto. _Así es, será en Zep Tokyo el próximo mes, así que vayan preparado su mejor repertorio._

Murmullos, gritos, felicitaciones. Sin embargo, un integrante no se mostraba muy contento.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Se escuchó un golpe seco. La mejilla comenzó a arderle en seguida.

_¡¿Con que Uesugi Mika-san, eh?! ¡Pues ultimadamente vete al diablo! ¡No te necesito!_

Kanna azotó la puerta. Ahora ya no era una niña; era más alta y su cuerpo había cambiado, era una mujer. Era aun más bonita que antes, pero en ese momento la tristeza la invadía. Corrió por el pasillo, ocultando su rostro triste bajo su largo cabello negro, hasta que se estrelló con un abrigo negro.

_¿Kanu-chan? ¿Qué te sucede? _–Ryuichi la miró preocupado.

Ella no pudo levantar la vista para verlo; se aferró a el y lloró en silencio. El ojiazul la rodeó con fuerza abrazándola.

_Ryuichi…_

Y Tohma observaba a lo lejos.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El tiempo se iba rápido. Habían pasado ya dos semanas. Ryuichi estaba en un puente observando la luna, sumido en sus pensamientos. Jamás pudo decirle a Kanna lo que sentía por ella, que no había cambiado a través de los años, ni siquiera por aquella relación que tuvo con su hermana… y era por eso que ella había caído en los crueles brazos de Tohma.

_Esta noche… se lo diré. _–Dio un leve suspiro al viento. _Pero… ¿por qué me habrá citado aquí?_

Una silueta delgada se acercó de forma lenta a él, lo cual obligó a voltear al ojiazul y sonreír de forma tierna.

_Hola, Kanna._

_Ryuichi… lamento haberte traído aquí a estas horas de la noche… pero es que quiero decirte algo muy importante._

El chico se sonrojó de forma intensa. Kanna tenía su vista perdida en la luna… era la primera vez que la miraba tan triste, tan serena…

_Y… ¿qué es?_

_No podré estar con ustedes el día del concierto._

_¡¿QUÉ?! _–Gritó, saliendo completamente de sus pensamientos.

_Es solo que… me han ofrecido una beca en el extranjero, es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar, es una de las cosas que más he deseado… debes comprenderme._

_Si, ya comprendo. _–Murmuró después de un largo silencio. _Pero… ¿por qué solo me lo dices a mí, Kanna?_

_Porque… tu has sido el único que me ha apoyado desde el principio._

De nuevo el sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

_Y es por eso… que quisiera darte esto._

La chica se giró hacia él. Su largo cabello negro ondeaba en aquella brisa intensa que envolvía la noche. En seguida ella sacó un sobre blanco cerrado de su abrigo, entregándoselo en el acto; el castaño puso gesto de sorpresa en seguida.

_¿Qué es?_

_¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que cuando compusiera una canción te la mostrara? Sé que tardé demasiado, pero está canción es para ti, la compuse para ti._

No cabía en su sorpresa. Todas aquellas veces que la había visto hasta estallar en lágrimas sobre el piano eran por él… quería decirle todo en ese momento, todo lo que sentía por ella desde que la conoció… pero simplemente no pudo, su garganta se había cerrado y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Un auto llegó cerca de donde estaban ellos. Ella solo le dirigió una dulce sonrisa. _Ryu-chan, quiero que cantes esta canción cuando todo haya culminado, cuando seas grande y quieras descansar… será tu canción de despedida._

Vio el auto alejarse en el horizonte. Sostuvo el sobre con fuerza. Estaba solo. La había perdido.

_Kanna… yo… te quiero._

Miró el sobre blanco, en el frente solo estaba un nombre escrito con letra cursiva, como un hermoso sueño: **_Sleepless Beauty_**.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Estaba parado al frente de miles de personas. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y era su momento de culminar; en cada concierto una rosa blanca le decía que ella estaba allí, escuchándolo.

_Esto es para ti. _–Exclamó a pesar de que nadie podía entenderle.

A excepción de Noriko.

Y entonó la más magnífica canción, en donde puso todas sus emociones y sentimientos, aquellos que siempre permanecerían en su esencia a pesar de no culminarlos… así ella se daría cuenta.

**Fin Flash back**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lamento la demora.

Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.


	5. El escándalo

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Behind These Eyes**

**Por: Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.**

**Capítulo IV. El escándalo.**

_Kanna, quiero decirte… algo muy importante._

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, tomando valor.

_¿Nani?_

_Quiero que sepas… que desde que nos conocimos… yo… yo…_

_¡Ya, Ryu-chan! _–Noriko lo golpea con unas hojas enrolladas en la cabeza. _No debes tardar demasiado o saldrá huyendo como las otras veces._

_¡Es que es muy difícil! ¬¬_

_¬¬ Baka, entonces, ¿Cómo diablos les dijiste a las demás chicas?_

_Es distinto. Kanna… siempre ha estado en mi cabeza._

_¿Aun estando con aquellas chicas?_

_Hmm… si._

_¡Pervertido! _–Lo golpeó de nuevo.

_¡Itte! T-T ¡Ya basta!_

Se abrió la puerta de repente. Ambos miraron estremecidos al presidente que acababa de entrar.

_¿Uh? _–El rubio los mira con duda. _¿Qué es lo que se traen ustedes dos?_

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo algo asustados.

_¿Habrá escuchado? _–Ryu murmura entre dientes.

_No lo sé. _–Noriko contesta de la misma manera.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

De repente, Shuichi y Kanna se habían echo amigos; ambos estaban en la cafetería de la disquera conversando acerca de la noche anterior.

_Está bien, tengo algo para ti, Shu-chan._

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Bueno, es solo si tú amas en realidad a Eiri-san como para hacerlo._

_¡Claro que si! Ya dímelo._

_Dale un ataque de celos._

El pelirrosa la miró con sorpresa.

_Pero… ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo?_

_Si. _–Deja su taza de té en la mesa. _Eiri-san es un sujeto posesivo, si quieres su atención sobre ti solo dale un ataque de celos, dile algo así como 'saldré con un amigo', pero siempre refiriéndote al amigo en singular._

Shuichi lo pensó detenidamente. _Ya veo… entonces eso haré._

_Confío en que… Eiri-san será feliz a tu lado._

El joven notó un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

_¿Aun te afecta lo de Seguchi-san?_

_¡No! Claro que no. _–Sonrió con dulzura. _Ya habrá alguien más esperándome por allí._

No pudo evitar pensar en Ryuichi.

_Kanna, ayúdame._

_¿Cómo?_

_Si, ayúdame con Yuki._

_¿Yuki? _–Miró extrañada al vocalista. _¿Cómo?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ryuichi estaba recargado en la pared, sentado en el suelo del pasillo, pensando. No podía enfocarse, la llegada de Kanna lo hizo recordar la razón por la que llegó a detestar a Tohma… comenzó a escribir en su libreta, tomando en cuenta todos sus recuerdos, todo lo que sentía en esos instantes: Predilection.

_//nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru _

_mado wo toshimetara hajimaru _

_ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo _

_ma ni awanai PROTECTION//_

Tocó de nuevo el piano, explotó de repente, odió, amó, maldijo unas cuantas veces a la nada y se entregó a su poesía; pero, ante todo, evito derramar alguna lágrima, no dejaría que supieran lo que sucedía por dentro… no quería volver a llorar por ella.

_//can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto _

_don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii _

_one more night kusuka ni kizutsuita _

_kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni uragiru tame ni umaretekita//_

Por fuera, sin que lo notara, dos sujetos escuchaban aquellas notas tan violentas y apasionadas del ojiazul.

_Parece ser que su bloqueo por fin ha terminado. _–K exclamó con una tenue sonrisa.

_¿Tú crees? _–Noriko le hacía compañía.

_Nunca había escuchado esa canción, ¿o tu si?_

_No, yo tampoco._

_So, tell me… ¿hace cuanto Ryuichi no componía una canción?_

_Desde Sleepless Beauty, pues bien sabes que Shinning Collection fue escrita por Eiri-san. Quizá el regreso de Kanu-chan le haya traído inspiración._

_Ostara-san no se había ido de su lado._

_¿Cómo? _–La de cabellos lavanda lo miró intrigada. _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_¿Recuerdas las rosas blancas?_

_Si, las rosas que aparecían en el camerino… ¿cómo sabes de ellas?_

_Ella me pidió que no le dijera a Ryuichi, así que por favor no digas nada._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Flash Back.**

_//Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete_

_Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru_

_Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni_

_Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi_

_Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori_

_Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru_

_Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra_

_Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni//_

K observaba en concierto detrás del escenario con los brazos cruzados; entre todo el movimiento pudo notar una extraña silueta que no pertenecía a ese lugar, pues había pasado con rapidez hacia los camerinos. Sacó su Mágnum y, sin titubear, disparó contra aquella sombra…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡¿LE DISPARASTE?! –_Gritó Noriko asustada.

_Déjame terminar con el relato._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La silueta, ahora una gabardina negra, se había quedado quieta de repente, aparentemente estremecida por el disparo; había dejado caer una bella rosa blanca al suelo.

_You must be more quiet, Kanna. _

_Es solo que no contaba con tu presencia, K. _–La de ojos azules lo miró con una leve sonrisa, descubriendo su rostro tras el cuello de la gabardina.

_¿Qué haces en Japón?_

_Tú sabes. _–Levantó la rosa del suelo y la miró con una leve sonrisa. _Siempre estoy con Ryuichi, aunque el no pueda verme de frente._

_Tú… ¿estás enamorada de él?_

Pudo observar que la joven sonreía ampliamente. Al parecer había dado en el clavo.

_Podríamos decir que si. Estoy enamorada de él así como todas aquellas que están afuera gritando su nombre; adoro escucharlo cantar, anhelo poder tenerlo a mi lado, me encanta tararear sus canciones y soñar con su sonrisa._

_Entonces eres su fan. _–K al fin había comprendido su punto.

_¡Si! _–La chica sonrió contenta mirando al rubio. _Pero no le digas nada, solo dásela. –_Y le entregó aquella rosa blanca. _Ya está por salir._

K volteó hacia el escenario; en efecto, el ojiazul y los demás se dirigían hacia él, dejando en el escenario al emotivo Shuichi. Regresó su vista, solo para ver que se encontraba solo de nuevo.

_What happened? _–El rubio se preguntó en voz alta.

_¿Estás bien, K? _–Preguntó el castaño.

Extendió su brazo hacia él con la rosa blanca aun en su mano. El chico lo miró con un asombro poco usual.

_¡¿Hace cuánto te la dio?! _–Fue más un grito de desesperación que una pregunta.

_Unos segundos… _

Sin más Ryuichi corrió hacia la salida con la rosa en la mano, perdiéndose de vista.

**Fin Flash Back.**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Eso explica por qué estuvo ausente durante todo ese tiempo. _–La pelilavanda exclamó con un leve suspiro al final.

_Pero fue en vano, Kanna no se dejó ver._

_// can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto _

_Don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii _

_One more night kusuka ni kizutsuita _

_kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni uragiru tame ni umaretekita//_

_//can't get enough_

_Don' let me down_

_One more night…//_

Ryuichi había dejado de tocar. Ahora respiraba de manera agitada, inclinado sobre el piano, pero con su sentimiento casi al borde de su propio cuerpo.

_Kanna…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Es que no se me ocurre nada!_

Shuichi y Kanna se encontraban en un parque cercando (rodeado de paparazzi), sentados cómodamente en una banca, el primero con su libreta en la mano, intentando escribir.

_Piensa, concéntrate en lo que quieres expresar en tu canción, en tu poesía._

_Pero solo viene Yuki… y la manera en que puedo causarle celos._

_Mmm… ¿y no quieres usar esta canción para tu cometido?_

El pelirrosa lo pensó detenidamente.

_Si quieres puedo ayudarte. _–Kanna le sonrió.

Los paparazzi dispararon sus cámaras: Kanna había comenzado a escribir en la libreta también; murmullos, risas, roces ocultos bajo los incesantes 'clic'… y 20 minutos después correr a cada respectiva revista.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ryuichi aun se encontraba en el piano, con la cabeza recargada en la orilla. Estaba más relajado, en esos instantes pensaba en aquella explosión que le había abordado de repente… como hacía mucho tiempo.

_¡Vamos, no es tan tarde! _–Se escuchó una voz femenina, que Ryu-chan reconoció al instante.

_¡Espera no corras! _–Y esa era la voz de Shu-chan.

El pelirrosa respiró de manera agitada y se recargó en la pared, pues tenía corriendo desde que salieron del parque… parecía que esa mujer tenía mucha más pila que él (lo cual es un asombro para la ciencia). De la nada, un cuerpo más alto que él le cayó encima al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

_X.X itte. –Shu-chan tirado en el suelo._

_¡Hola Shu-chan non! –_Gritó el ojiazul sentado en la espalda del afectado.

_¡Sakuma Ryuichi! _–La chica se regresó y jaló del brazo al inquieto ojiazul. _Ya déjalo, lo estás lastimando._

_Oh lo siento. _–El castaño le miró de forma inocente, jaló de la mano a la chica y la hizo caer al suelo también. _¿Estás herido, Shuichi?_

Y Shuichi con ojos desorbitados en el suelo, pronunciando 'itte…'

_Ryu-chan. _–fue lo único que Kanna exclamó al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello del ojiazul despeinándolo un poco (esperen… ¿está peinado?).

Él le sonrió de forma tierna, por lo que ella se sonrojó.

_Eh… Shu-chan. _–Kanna picó al inconsciente en el hombro. _¿Nos vamos ya?_

_¿A dónde van? _–Cuestionó el castaño.

_Al piano._

El pelirrosa era ahora arrastrado por los dos cantantes hacia el salón de música, donde estaba el susodicho piano.

_¿Recuerdas este lugar, Kanu-chan?_

_Si… este salón es algo que jamás podré olvidar._

Ryuichi sonrió.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shuichi se despertó unos minutos después. El lugar ahora estaba lleno de música, pues Kanna estaba tocando el piano de forma ágil para un Ryuichi recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Sonrió. ¿Por qué Kanna no se había dado cuenta?

_¡Shu-chan!_

Salió de sus pensamientos de golpe al ver cuando el inquieto ojiazul venírsele encima otra vez. Haciendo un gesto de temor intentó incorporarse para escapar de allí, pero…

_¡Basta, Ryu-chan!_ –Kanna intentó detenerlo.

Los tres cayeron al suelo, haciendo una escena medio cómica: primero Kanna tirada en el suelo, sujetando ambas piernas de Ryuichi; el castaño también estaba tirando a medias en el suelo sujetando la pierna derecha de un Shuichi con cara de sufrimiento.

_Sakuma-san… mi pantalón… se cae…_

_Umm… ¿en serio? _–Ryu-chan levantó la vista.

_¡Pervertido!_ –La de cabello negro le golpeó en la cabeza.

_XoX Itte, Kanu-chan._

Bueno, ya habían arreglado al hiperactivo ojiazul (Escena: Ryu-chan atado con cinta adhesiva), y por fin ambos se encontraban sentados en el piano; Shuichi se quedó mirando pensativo el piano, hasta que notó la presencia de alguien más… sentado en las piernas de Kanna.

_¿Kumagoro?_

_¿Nani? _–La chica miró hacia abajo. _Oh si, Kuma-chan también escuchará las notas… ¿te molesta?_

_Etto… no. –_El pelirrosa estaba llegando a la conclusión de que ella estaba igual de zafada que el vocalista de Nittle Grasper.

_Pero me miras raro._

_No, no es eso… es que Sakuma-san siempre lo trae consigo._

_Yo también puedo tenerlo, él antes estuvo conmigo. _(Ani: por si no se entiende, se refiere al conejo).

_Si. _–Una afirmación algo confusa. _Etto… Kanna, ¿cómo se llamará la canción?_

Una extraña sonrisa fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

7:49pm. Ryuichi miraba con seriedad su reloj de pulso, rogando por que Tohma salga tarde… a lo lejos divisa a una chica, Kanna, saliendo de la sala de juntas, por lo que dibuja una sonrisa perspicaz. Comenzó a caminar de manera lenta hacia la puerta del estacionamiento con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

_¡Ryu-chan!_

Se volteó hacia ella, sonriendo dulcemente.

_Hi, Kanu-chan._

_Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo a estas horas?_

_No eres la única con la cabeza ocupada._

_Ya veo. Esto un poco cansada._

_¿Te vas ya, Kanu-chan?_

_Si, iré a tomar un taxi afuera._

_¿Quieres que te lleve?_

Francamente a Kanna le daba terror el hecho de pensar en ello (Ryuichi + cualquier objeto inanimado caos; Ryuichi+ auto…)

_Un total desastre. _–Exclamó para si misma.

_¿Nani?_

_Vamos._

Pero antes de que pudieran salir… un rubio alto de ojos dorados, vestido completamente de negro, había abierto la puerta que conducía al estacionamiento de golpe. Contempló a los dos que pretendían salir.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Continuará… muajajajaja xD

Perdon por la demora x.x

Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.


End file.
